


Locker Room Nerves

by seb_bucky



Series: Soccer Tryouts [1]
Category: Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Bucky Barnes Feels, Captain America - Freeform, Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Football | Soccer, M/M, Past Bucky Barnes/Steve Rogers, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Steve Rogers Feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-21
Updated: 2014-08-21
Packaged: 2018-02-14 02:03:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2173875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seb_bucky/pseuds/seb_bucky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve gets nervous about trying out for the soccer team. Bucky tries to convince him it's a good idea.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Locker Room Nerves

**Author's Note:**

> High school AU Stevebucky,

"I don't know about this Buck," said a nervous Steve Rogers. "What if I'm the worst one on the team? Scratch that, I already know I'll be the worst one on the team." Steve finished tying his cleats and stood up. "Do I look like a soccer player yet?" he asked.

Bucky paused in the middle of tying his own cleats and glanced up at Steve. Bucky sat back and took a good look at Steve. First off, Steve had his practice jersey tucked completely into his shorts all the way around his waist. His socks were pulled up way past his shin-guards, even over his knees. His cleats were tied extremely loose; Bucky knew the minute he stepped onto the field he'd have a twisted ankle. To complete the look, Steve was still wearing his father's watch, which was sure to fall off and get stepped on if he didn't take it off.

Bucky couldn't contain the grin that was starting to spread across his face. He tried to hold up the collar of his shirt to cover his laughter, but failed. Steve looked completely goofy. Bucky finally dropped his shirt and showed his full out smile complete with little laughs.

"What?" Steve asked with a concerned look on his face. "Do I really look that bad?"

"No, no," Bucky replied, still laughing. "It's just-" He reached over and pulled Steve's shirt out of his shorts. He took one corner of the shirt and tucked it into the front left side of Steve's shorts, and let the rest of the jersey hang loose. "I'd take off the watch if I were you," said Bucky. Steve sat back down on the locker room bench and started to undo his watch. Bucky folded Steve's socks down so they met the top of his shin guards, like everyone else's. Then he sat down on the bench opposite Steve, grabbed Steve's foot, and started to tie his cleats tighter.

"See Buck, I'm not cut out for this sort of thing," Steve complained, "really, I'm fine watching you from the bleachers by myself. I get a little homework done, get to watch you play, and if I'm really lucky, my phone will pick up the school's wifi."

"Steve," Bucky started to say as he finished tying the second cleat, "you need to start getting more physical activity. Once you're metabolism slows down, if you keep doing what you're doing, you're gonna get fat. Now, I'm not just gonna sit here and let my perfectly thin boyfriend ruin his figure. It'll be so much fun I promise. Think of how much better it'll be to actually be on the field next to me instead of up in the bleachers." Bucky leaned forward off the bench and planted a quick kiss on Steve's lips. "Besides," Bucky started as he slung his bag over his shoulder, "you're the one who always says you wish we spent more time together." Bucky backed out of the door way with a smug look on his face and started off down the hall.

"I didn't mean like this!" Steve called out after him. He struggled to get all of his things together, and ran off after Bucky.


End file.
